EXTREME HYPERNESS!
by Water Goddess Hikari
Summary: LHOL! I was soooooooo hyper when i went over this so please excuse some stuff..... sooo sorry!


Disclaimer: Hey guys, if you read this story..bear with me I was very hyper and very bored.. Alas I own nothing of IY..wait, yes I do!! COMIC #7!!! YAY!!! Any ways.. Enjoy!!  
  
! EXTREME HYPERNESS!  
  
((Miroku, Riko, Rika, Hinu, Hina, and Yahasha are in the girls' time. The guys are sitting away from the girls, talking about guy stuff, while the girls are giggling about something.))  
  
Miroku: I wonder why they're laughing.. Hinu: Maybe it's about us.. . Yahasha: They're not talking.. just laughing . Riko, Hina, Rika: HAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA HAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA HAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA HAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA HAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA HAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA HAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA HAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA HAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA HAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA HAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA Yahasha: -_-0 Miroku: ^.^0 Hinu: -_-0 Riko: WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, BUB! *Burps * Miroku: me?? Riko: YEAH, YOU, MISTER! Miroku: nothing Riko: DON'T TELL ME 'NOTHING' BECAUSE I WILL FIND OUT WHY!!! BWAHAHAHA! Miroku: 'Okay..freaky..' Riko: DON'T SAY FREAKY! I CAN READ YOUR MIND SO DON'T SAY YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!! (runs around Miroku 'til she gets dizzy and falls down in his lap) Miroku: Are you okay?? Riko: @_@;; I'll be fine.. Rika: Hey, Riko, want some more Cherry Coke? Riko: ...YEAH! Hina: (running around in circles) I'M FLYING!!!! WEEEE!! (Kagome, Denzera, and Katoka walk in) Riko, Rika, Hina: HI!!!! WANT SOME POP?! (Inu-Yasha, He-who-must-not-be-named, and Koga walk in) (They run over to the other three guys) IY, Fluffy, Koga: HELLPP!! Miroku: Ha, now you know how we feel! (Rushes off to join Riko) Riko & Miroku: Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me! Rika: C'mon, Hinu!!! It's fun!!! Hinu: well.. Okay!! Hinu & Rika: YO HO YO HO! A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!! (Johnny Depp comes swaggering in, dressed up as Jack-excuse me-Captain Jack Sparrow, holding a bottle of old-fashioned Root Beer) Depp: That's my song! Riko: Wow! Johnny Depp!! I LOVE YOU!! (Runs up to him and hugs him) Depp: Oh.. umm.okay. Miroku: *blush* Riko! I'm disappointed in you! Riko: (lets go of Depp) Okay..You ruin all my fun! *sigh* (Billy Boyd walks into the room also holding a bottle of old-fashioned Root Beer) Riko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! OMIGOSH!!! BILLYBOYD!!!! Boyd: Hehe..hi? Riko: (hugs him) YAY!!! Miroku: Riko.. Riko: Oh, shut up, butt head! Boyd: Will you go out on a date with me? Riko: Yeah, sure! Let's go! Miroku: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!! Riko: (thinks for a minute) Sorry, babe.I have to stay here with Miroku..Erin sure will go with you though! Boyd: Erin, will you come? Me: Y-y-yeah.okay.. (Boyd and I walk off) Miroku: *sigh* Want a Vanilla Coke? Riko: YES!!! Hina: Oh, Yahasha.. Come here.. Yahasha: Hmmmhmmhmmm. Okay. SMACK! Yahasha: What'd ya do that for??!! Hina: Because I can (runs away laughing) Denzera: AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! SESSHO!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fluffy: (screams) YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!! Hina: (comes back) WHO WANTS SPRITE!!! (Serenity pops out of no where, grabs the Sprite, and runs off cackling) Serenity: YOU SHALL NEVER HAVE SPRITE WHILE I'M ALIVE!!!! Inu-Yasha: O.O;; Inu-Yasha: What's this? (Drinks some of Kagome's pop) Yummy!! *burp* That is really good! Hina: OKAY, WHO WANTS MOUNTAIN DEW?? Katoka and Koga: YAY!!! (Take the bottle from Hina and run away cackling) Kagome: Wow.. Koga's had Mountain Dew?? Inu-Yasha: Kagome??!! How could you leave me out of this?? I thought you loved me!! *cries* Kagome: No! *blush* Who ever told you that!!?? Inu-Yasha: Hina let me read these funny spell books of yours. Hina: YAY!!! YOU READ ALL OF THEM!!! (hugs Inu-Yasha, then hugs Yahasha) Yahasha: I LOVE YOU, HINA!!! Hina: EWW!!.. JUST KIDDING!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!! Rika: Hinu.do you care about me?? *Puppy eyes* Hinu: Yes! Rika: (distractedly) BUBBLE WRAP!!!! Hinu: So much for saying "I love you too." Riko: YAY!!! BUBBLE WRAP!!!! Miroku: (sits down) This *huff* is *floof* tiring! Inu-Yasha: Kagome!! Don't leave!!! I DON'T WANNA GO!! Kagome: I'll say the "S" word if you don't come right NOW!! Inu-Yasha: N-O. That spells- Kagome: It spells yes! You're coming with me NOW!! Inu-Yasha: Whoa.I didn't know that N-O spelled yes! I thought it spelled maybe!! (Later..) Riko: Okay, boys, party's over. Miroku: But!! I haven't even groped you yet!! Riko: *glare* Hinu: C'mon.*sniffle* *weep* Bye, Rika.. Rika: Aww.. you can stay here with me, k? Miroku: Can I stay with you too, Riko?? *Puppy eyes* I promise I won't grope you! Riko: Hmmm.. okay.. *sigh* I guess so. Miroku: Yay!! .......... Riko: MIROKU!!!! YOU PROMISED!!!! Everyone else: When will he learn?? -_-0 -_-0 -_-0 -_-0 Denzera: At least my Fluffy's not like him! Fluffy: Can you please stop petting me!!?? 


End file.
